A Hero Renewed
by Inumaru12
Summary: Long ago a Hero sealed away a great evil.  Knowing that it would someday reawaken, the Hero and the Princess put parts of themselves into precious items and waited for the day they were needed. Years Later, a young filly finds a sword in Everfree Forest..


**A Hero Renewed**

**Prologue: ****In Which Everything Has A Beginning****. **

It was once common knowledge that the three goddess had blessed the heap of rock that had then become called Earth. They had created the world and then left it again; leaving behind three pieces of their symbolism that created a mythical force: The Triforce.

The Triforce was a source of power that in the hands of good could save and maintain balance and peace in the world, while in the hands of evil it could utterly destroy everything and cause unspeakable chaos.

A man from the desert strove to capture this power and for a while, he had it. He caused countless deaths and tragedies but this story is not without a happy ending. The hero arrived and with his mighty sword, sealed away the man-turned-beast and saved the kingdom. The princess, who had worked her hardest to help the hero in any way she could, sent the hero back to his own time with a heavy heart.

Once back in his home time, the now child hero sought out the princess and told her of his journey through time. Together, the two of them went to the Temple of Time and examined it. Even as young as she was, the princess could sense the lingering darkness on the blade that not even time could erase on the sword. They knew that Ganondorf would try to make good on his promise to exact revenge and so they made precautions. And with those precautions came sacrifices.

The hero and the princess put a piece of their souls into items, prolonging their lives for generations and generations to come. The hero put his soul into his sword in the Temple of Time while the princess put hers into her ocarina. They could See it; someday Ganondorf would come back and their bodies would be nothing but dust in the earth. This way, when he would arise a part of their souls would be ready to battle against him once again.

Soon after, the hero and the princess parted ways. The hero disappeared back into the woods from once he came and disappeared. The princess continued her royal line, but it eventually burned out. Eventually everything they had ever known began to die out. Be it due to the foolish actions of its people or simply fate, the Earth lost nearly all its life.

The goddess cried for their children, but they knew it was inevitable. They knew that there was just too much evil in that world for there to be a perfect balance. So they began to build again but one thing stopped them. They were tired. So, so tired. They wanted to rest and hand the mantle down to someone else.

The three searched through a large amount of souls trying to find just the right one. Through countless looking, they finally decided on a soul that was pure and had no thoughts of evil whatsoever. A soul that had never been human to understand evil. The hero's greatest friend and horse: Epona.

Epona, while she had not been a sentiment being so much when she was alive, her pull into Goddesshood brought thoughts and feelings into her head and heart, but the darkness still did not appear. She felt love and sadness for her once friend as the memories of what had happened, and yet not happened, filled her. Time was a confusing thing to her, but she knew that the two of them were connected through their friendship.

She wished she could've done more for her best friend, so she did what she could. Along with the original goddess, they blessed the land one last time. They did everything that they could to bring the Earth back to its former beauty. The goddess helped Epona with everything except creating the new people. It was her choice to make.

Epona thought long and hard of what to make her children like. After a long time, she opened her eyes and knew what she would do. Her children would take her form, the form of equestrian descent, but there would three different types. The three would symbolize the past goddess and the once chose three.

Courage would go to the ponies that lived solely on the ground and so they could bravely face whatever comes their way.

Wisdom would go to the unicorns so that they have the knowledge to perfect the magic in their horns.

Strength would go to the pegasai so that their wings could lift them to new heights.

But even before she created these three separate beings, Epona knew she must create a balance. A strong but kind being. So she focused on all three ponies and created a ball of pink light which slowly grew. The light began to make shape and grow into a creature with hooves like a pony of courage, a horn like a pony of wisdom and wings like a pony of strength. Her pure white coat was that of light, while her mane was long and flowing and the colors of morning light. She was the bringer of light. She was named Celestia.

But she couldn't rule this world alone. Only one ruler could cause problems along the way, but two could smooth the way. So she created another ball of light, but this time it was a dark blue. Slowly another form came from it, this time the pony with hooves, a horn, and wings were a dark blue with her mane a lighter more magical blue that shined like the sky at night. She was the bringer of night. She was named Luna.

Epona watched as she created this new world, as her children grew and had children of her own. She also watched, from the eyes of an ascended goddess, as the world that she had once run on disappeared. The buildings eroded or were destroyed. The forest that was once the forest were where the hero was once from grew immensely. It stretched across the land, as if knowing it had to protect the precious sword the hero left behind.

There was nothing left of the Temple of Time except for where the sword rested, waiting. It waited near the old Hyrule castle that was barely more than rubble now, hidden by the forest that had grown around it. Waiting for the day it would one day be needed again.

The hero waited…

**TBC**

**Inumaru12:** *Waves* Hello! This idea came to me just before I went to bed the other night and I ended up staying up half the night to make sure I wrote down all the ideas. Hopefully it seems intresting so far! This is my first My Little Pony fanfic and my first Legend of Zelda fic! Two in one shot, awesome!

For those who are wondering, this is strictly Ocarina of Time timeline. None of the other games will appear in this (So no Skyward Sword spoilers please! I haven't even played it yet.)

Any questions or comments I will be pleased as punch to answer! :)


End file.
